1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens set of reduced length and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The specification of consumer electronics changes all the time to pursue smaller and smaller sizes. The current trend of research is to develop an optical imaging lens set of a shorter length with uncompromised good quality to meet the demand. The most important characters of an optical imaging lens set are image quality and size.
As far as an optical imaging lens set of five lens elements is concerned, the prior art proposes a longer distance from the object-side surface of the first lens element to the image plane, which does not favor the size reduction of mobile phones or of cameras. On the other hand, the image quality tends to deteriorate for capturing images of an object far away so it is still a problem to reduce the system length efficiently and to maintain sufficient optical performance in this field. This is an important objective to research.